Human placental tissue has been used in various surgical procedures, including skin transplantation and ocular surface disorders, for over a century. The tissue has been shown to provide good wound protection, prevent surgical adhesions, reduce pain, reduce wound dehydration, and provide anti-inflammatory and anti-microbial effects. The constructs derived from human placental tissue are often difficult to size appropriately for the particular wound or surgical site. Further, a tissue repair site may exhibit an odd shape such that a square, rectangle, or circular shaped (i.e., standard shaped) is not ideal for coverage or incorporation into the tissue repair site. Thus, there exists a need for customized constructs based on the exact measurements of a tissue repair site such that the minimum amount of construct needed for the repair is utilized yet the tissue repair site receives the appropriate level of treatment and improved outcomes.